Rose's Wedding and Back in Time?
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: NEXT GENERATION! Basically the next generation crew (Rose, Albus, James, Lily, etc.) Go to the past on the day of Rose's wedding. Who is she marrying? You'll see! Fluffy oneshot-ish Pairings: Rose/MYSTERY, Ron/Hermione (a litte), Harry/Ginny (a little), Teddy/Victoire


DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE LOVELY J.K. ROWLING :)

"Rose, love, are you alright?" Hermione asked her daughter.

She took a deep breath. "I think so, mum. I mean, I love Scorpius, and I am happy that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

Hermione smiled at her daughter proudly. "You look beautiful, darling." She said, squeezing Rose's hands.

She looked at herself in the mirror, shocked that the girl in the reflection was herself.

She had a strapless floor length white gown on with a sweetheart neckline that was lined in a deep blue. There was white embroidery done on the entire gown, and a veil with a silver and dark blue tiara was tucked into her curly red locks. She was the epitome of beauty.

"Something old-the tiara, from Scorpius's mum, something new-the gown, something blue-the lining and jewels." Then she froze. "Mum! I don't have something borrowed! Astoria gave me the tiara to keep, so it's not borrowing it! What am I going to do?"

"Well… I have this old time-turner necklace from my third year that you could wear if you'd like…" Her voice trailed off.

"Really mum? Oh that'd be great!" Hermione dug through her purse and found the necklace. She waved it in the air triumphantly. "I found it!"

"Hermione? James said that he, Albus, Teddy, Fred, Victoire, Hugo, Lucy, Molly, Roxy and Lily want to speak to Rosie, to calm her pre-wedding jitters." Ginny called.

"Oh alright. I'll leave the necklace here, darling, put it on before your father gets in here." Rose nodded.

Suddenly, her cousins entered the room. James whistled jokingly. "You look lovely Rosie." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks James. You look very handsome yourself." She said.

"Wow, Rosie! You look spectacular. Don't blow Scorpius away too badly, alright?" Albus teased. He and Scorpius were best friends-which meant that he was best man. Out of all her cousins, Rose was closest to Albus because they were the same age and did everything together. However, out of all her girl cousins, she was closest to Lily-her maid of honor.

She laughed, hugging all of her cousins, Albus the longest.

He hugged her back. "We love you Rosie, okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded, blinking back tears.

What was with her? The ceremony hadn't even started yet and she was beginning to cry.

Fred and James, being the stupid, idiotic boys they were, were shoving each other around. James shoved Fred a little too hard and he bumped into the table.

The table where the time-turner was.

And it shattered.

Dust surrounded them all, and then there was a spinning sensation, when suddenly everything just stopped.

They found themselves nowhere near the Burrow, where the wedding was taking place, but rather Number 12 Grimmauld Place. But it looked a little different.

Then they heard a voice. "Who are you?" A girl's voice asked curiously.

They turned around simultaneously, and Rose nearly fainted.

Because standing in front of her, wand out and ready, was her mother.

At the age of 15.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand. "I said, who are you?"

"Lovely to see you as well, mum." Rose said.

"Mum? I'm 15, and I have no idea who you are!" She protested.

"Aunt Hermione, I think, we're from the future." Albus said.

"What? How do I know you aren't Death Eaters?" She yelled defiantly.

"Because you would never, ever tell a Death Eater this- but perhaps, your favorite daughter ever." Rose said, walking up to her mother and whispering something in her ear.

Everyone watched, fascinated, as they saw their aunt (mother in Hugo's case) turn into a blushing and stuttering maniac.

Rose had her hands on her hips and was looking determinedly at her mother.

"Fine, I suppose I believe you, because I never, EVER told anybody that." Hermione said, blushing even further.

"Hermione?" A voice called.

Lily brightened, because everyone knew that she was a Daddy's girl at heart.

"Daddy!" She squealed. James and Albus rolled their eyes. Harry would let his precious little angel get away with anything and everything.

"What? Hermione who are they?"

"They're our children, from the future, Harry."

His eyes widened dramatically. "WHAT? You and I get married in the future and have 11 children?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"No, daddy! Only me, Albus and James are your kids. Rose and Hugo are Aunt Hermione's, Victoire is Uncle Bill's, Lucy and Molly are Uncle Percy's, Teddy is your godson and Fred and Roxy are Uncle George's." Lily explained.

Harry looked like he was going to faint.

Hermione looked surprised. "Okay then. EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

Everyone flinched. It was very clear where Rose got her volume from.

"What is it, Hermione?" George asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, George, I just thought that you would like to meet your future kids." She said rolling her eyes.

That made his eyes widen.

However, Sirius pushed his way to the front. He stepped in front of James. "You look just like James." He whispered.

James smiled widely. "Well, that's very fitting, considering he is my grandfather and my namesake. Of course, you're my other one." James added.

Everyone was bursting with questions.

"EVERYONE BETTER BLOODY SHUT UP OR I'LL USE MY BAT-BOGEY HEX ON YOU ALL!" Ginny screamed. "Alright, now how about you introduce yourselves?" She asked sweetly.

Victoire stepped up first. "Of course, Aunt Ginny. I'm Victoire Weasley-eldest daughter of Fleur Delacour, now Weasley, and Bill Weasley." She curtsied slightly and Bill's smile widened.

Then James stepped up. "Hello there, mum." He said, kissing Ginny's cheek, causing her to go red and Harry to feel jealous. Who was married to Ginny?  
>Sirius was smiling, he already had figured it out… Grandfather was James…<p>

"Anyways, I'm James Sirius Potter. Son of Ginny and Harry Potter."

Pandemonium. All of the Weasley brothers were screaming at Harry, who sat there, stunned and blushing. Ginny was no better.

"Ahem!" Albus cleared his throat and the attention was on him again. "Albus Severus Potter at your service, son of Ginny and Harry Potter."

This time Harry spoke up. "Severus? Why on earth would I name one of my sons after Snape?" He asked, thoroughly disgusted by the idea.

"You'll see eventually dad." Albus said with a small, sad smile.

Lily stepped up and smiled widely. She was cuteness in a word. Wearing her dark blue bridesmaid dress that seemed to make her hair even more of a fiery red then usual, she caught the attention of everyone in the house.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter and goddaughter of Luna Lovegood." She said, smiling widely.

Harry smiled at her. For some reason, he had a feeling that she was a Daddy's girl…

Next Roxy and Fred stepped up.

"I'm Fred Weasley the Second, son of George and Angelina Weasley. Roxanne is my twin sister who goes by Roxy." George's eyes widened.

He was married to ANGELINA JOHNSON in the future?

"Aww! Georgie! You named your son after me!" Fred said laughing, but his statement was only responded to with sad smiles from the time travelling group.

"Quick question. Why are you all so dressed up?" Remus asked, and Teddy's eyes widened when he saw his father.

Molly answered. "We were all at a wedding, and we were all part of the wedding party-bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor, best man, and of course Rose, the beautiful bride herself." Molly said, pointing to everyone as she said their position in the wedding party. But Rose wasn't there.

"Rosie?" James called. They heard sobbing in the distance and all of the cousins' eyes widened. Albus jumped up.

"I'll go get her. I know her secret hiding places in here." He said, walking in the direction of his favorite cousin's sobs.

Hermione's eyes widened. "She was getting married!? But to who?" Lily was about to answer, when her eyes widened.

"Uh-oh. They are not going to be happy when they find out…" James muttered.

Lucy jumped in then. "You'll see eventually. I'm Lucy Weasley, and this is my sister Molly Weasley. We are daughters of Audrey and Percy Weasley." Fred (future Fred will be in all caps) and George gasp.

"Percy comes back?" They ask in unison. When the two girls nod, MOLLY (the grandmother who I will do all caps for) smiled widely.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the younger boy who was standing shyly to the side.

"Hugo Weasley. Son of Hermione and Ron Weasley." Ron and Hermione's faces turn red and the rest of the family was having a hard time stifling their laughter.

Lupin was staring at the last boy. "And you?" He asked softly.

"Teddy Remus Lupin. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks- godson of Harry Potter." He whispered.

Lupin and Tonks's eyes widened and they both blushed. They had a son? What!?

Before they could question anything about it though, they heard footsteps coming back into the room. Albus was letting the girl with him sob into his shoulder.

"Rosie, calm down. We have your mum from the past and you here, the two smartest witches I know, of course we'll get back home, and you'll go get married. Okay?" Albus asked, wiping a few stray tears from his best friends cheeks.

She nodded, and pulled away from Albus's shoulder.

Ron was staring at her. That was his and Hermione's DAUGHTER. They got married. And had two kids.

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "I'm Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley." She whispered.

James snorted. "And soon to be Malfoy." He muttered. She blushed slightly and whacked him in the back of the head.

"You're my daughter?" Ron asked, looking at her.

She nodded. She too, was a Daddy's girl. "Yes, daddy." She whispered.

His expression clouded. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, protectively.

Another tear fell from her eyes. "I was about to get married, when stupid FRED and James broke the time-turner Mum let me wear as my 'something borrowed.' It shattered and brought us here." She said.

His eyes narrowed. "Who were you marrying?" Harry tried to stop him.

"Ron, calm down. You're younger than her right now, don't be a protective dad yet." He pleaded.

"No it's okay, Uncle Harry. Just please hold him back so he doesn't kill me." She said, smiling softly at her favorite (not that she would ever say it aloud) uncle.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, more urgently now.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Astoria and Draco Malfoy." She whispered.

Everyone in the room gasped and Ron shot straight up.

"WHAT?" He bellowed.

"Daddy calm down a moment." He sat down stiffly and Rose sat next to him, holding his hand in hers.

Albus snorted. "He took it better now than he did in the future. When he found out that Scorpius, Rosie and I were best friends; he wanted to punch something. When he found out that they were dating; he wanted to kill Scorp. When he found out that they were engaged; he almost ripped his head off. Ah. Fond memories." He said, with a smile.

"Rose, why on earth would you ever marry Malfoy's son?" Hermione asked, calmer than Ron.

She looked at her mother and smiled despite the situation.

"Because I love him. And he loves me."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her daughter's glowing smile.

"Bloody-" Ron was cut off by more tears sliding down Rose's cheeks.

"Please stop it daddy." She sobbed.

Lily was smirking to herself. One daddy's girl to another, Rose definitely had her father wrapped around her finger, even when he was younger than her.

"Oh alright. But… don't say his name while I'm around. At least in this time period." He amended.

Rose smiled brightly at him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "Love you daddy!"

He was shocked. What just happened?

Sirius smiled, but turned to the kids.

"Can I ask a question? Or two?" He asked, and they all nodded, slightly worried.

"Is the war over completely?" He asked. The kids nodded. Lily smiled at her dad proudly. "Daddy saved the world." She said, and Harry blushed.

"And… um… who died?" Sirius asked.

The kids tensed.

"We shouldn't te-" Lucy was cut off by James nudging her.

"When we get out of this mess we're going to have to _Obliviate_ them anyways… Why not just answer their questions?" He whispered to her.

She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well… Dumbledore dies. Snape killed him under Dumbledore's orders. But don't worry-he was a good guy the entire time, he was just a spy who was a little too good at his job. Snape died as well." Roxy says and everyone's heads were spinning. Dumbledore. Was dead.

FRED looked his namesake in the eye. "You died." He whispered.

All of the Weasley started to cry, George especially.

Fred sat there for a moment. "Can you tell me how?" He asked softly.

"You were laughing because Uncle Percy made a joke." Albus answered the uncle he never got the honor of knowing.

He nodded. "Alright then."

Teddy looked at his parents. "You both died." He said softly.

His parents stiffened. Sirius did as well. "WHAT? I'm the only bloody Marauder left. Not that Peter counts, the prat."

"Actually…" James turns to his namesake. "You die as well." This made him freeze.

They tell everyone else who died and there wasn't a dry eye in the room after.

Rose wiped her eyes. "Mum… do you think that we can use your time-turner from this time to get back home? I want to go get married now." She asked her mother hopefully.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm quite sure that that'll work." She fished it out of her bag and handed it to her daughter.

She looked her in the eye and hugged Rose hard. "Goodbye." She whispered.

"Bye Mum." She replied softly.

James quickly cast the _Obliviate_ charm and threw the time-turner down. They found themselves being swirled around and then stopped immediately.

They were in Rose's room, the time-turner completely mended again.

Rose smiled widely. It seemed as if no time had passed at all.

Ron knocked on the door. "Rosie, love, are you ready?" He asked. Rose called back to him. "Yes, daddy. Just give me a moment." She clasped the time-turner around her neck and gave each of her cousins a tight hug.

Albus smiled at her. "Good luck, Rosie." He whispered, kissing her head.

She walked down the aisle with her father, nervous.

Then she saw the look on her husband-to-be's face and her fears melted.

He looked at her as if she were the only thing in the entire world.

They said their vows and tuned out, staring into each others eyes, until the minister told Scorpius he could kiss Rose.

He lifted the veil up and tilted her head upwards.

"I love you." He whispered softly, before kissing her passionately.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Scorpius and Rose smiled at each other. He led her to the dance floor and they danced the night away.


End file.
